


Try, Try, and Try Again

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron have to show Harry how much they love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try, and Try Again

Hermione and Ron sat in the most shadow-strewn corner of the living area of Grimmauld Place. It was no longer as dark and gloomy as it once had been; the shadows were now comfortable companions rather than lurking threats.

“I’m worried,” Hermione murmured in her lover’s ear from her place cuddled against his side. Ron’s eyes followed the path of hers to the figure of their best friend, Harry Potter. The dark-haired young man sat apart, on the sofa in the middle of the room. Though surrounded by other people, the Weasley family plus a few close friends here for the house-warming party, Harry looked completely, utterly alone. Thin and miserable, in fact.

“Mmm, yes,” Ron said equally as quietly. “Ever since my idiot sister…”

They shared a scowl. Ginny had dumped Harry rather cruelly some months before for another man, a Quidditch player with a rowdy reputation. Their friend hadn’t been the same since.

Hermione sighed. “Should we try again?” she asked Ron, quiet uncertainty lurking on the edges of her voice like shy gnomes in the garden.

“He just doesn’t seem to get it, luv. Do you think doing it again would do any good?” Ron sounded doubtful, and Hermione supposed she couldn’t blame him.

“I don’t think he can even imagine what we’re trying to suggest to him,” she said in a very quiet voice. “He can’t know what he can’t imagine.”

“Then maybe we’ll just have to take the direct approach.” Determination firmed up Ron’s voice. “Like I’ve been saying all along.”

Hermione elbowed him in the side, earning a grunt for his I-told-you-so. “We’ll do it as soon as everyone leaves.” Anticipation tingled across her skin, and from the way Ron shifted she could feel he felt it too. Harry must have felt something in their gaze, an intensity of desire, and his green eyes flicked over to them.

Hermione and Ron’s lips curved up in sharp twin smiles, and Harry flushed without knowing why and looked away.

He had no idea that they would come for him, and then, hopefully, he would come for them.

~o0o~

Later he lay with one of them on each side, pleasantly exhausted and languid with satisfaction. “Why?” Harry asked in a small voice, still not understanding completely.

“Because we love you,” Hermione said, wrapping an arm across his chest.

“And we want you to be happy,” Ron added.

“And _this_ ,” Hermione spoke emphatically before Harry could speak, “makes us very happy. Just give it a try, okay?”

Harry hesitated for only a second before snuggling down between them even more. “Okay,” he said, and they both smiled and sighed with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago.


End file.
